Cómo molestar a Emmett Cullen
by Graceful-Evil-Angel
Summary: -Oh si, mi novia es malvada, y mi hermano va a sufrir- ¿Molestamos a Emmett? ;


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, etc, etc.

**Summary:** -Oh si, mi novia es malvada, y mi hermano va a sufrir- ¿Molestamos a Emmett? ;)

**

* * *

**

**Cómo molestar a Emmett Cullen**

1) Pregúntale si consume esteroides.

2) Dile que necesita un bronceado.

3) Búrlate de que Bella le ganó en una pulseada cada vez que lo veas.

4) Dile que tiene un pedazo de oso pardo entre los dientes.

5) Dile que un verdadero esposo arreglaría el auto de su mujer, y no al revés.

6) Pega un cartel que diga "Abrázame" en su espalda.

7) Roba su Jeep y chócalo.

8) Dile que Rosalie lo engaña con Jacob.

9) Dile que usa sus músculos en lugar de su cerebro, y sus músculos no son muy inteligentes que digamos.

10) Dile que puedes destruir más casas que él y Rose.

11) Dile que Rosalie lo engaña con Mike.

12) Míralo fijamente por varios segundos.

13) Cuando te pregunte qué estás mirando dile "Es que te pareces mucho a ese sujeto de 90210".

14) Dile que Rosalie lo engaña con Tyler.

15) Cuando te pregunte por qué lo "engaña" con tantos idiotas dile "Es una chica de una sola noche, Em. Qué esperabas?".

16) Síguelo a todas partes y llámalo constantemente.

17) Cuando voltee, escóndete.

18) Sigue haciéndolo hasta que te descubra, cuando pregunte qué haces hazte la desentendida y di "Creo que me confundes con alguien más".

19) Dile que no debería tomar el término "abrazo de oso" tan literal.

20) Pregúntale qué se siente saber que Rosalie lo salvó sólo por el hecho de recordarle a un bebé.

21) Dile que Edward tiene más autocontrol que él.

22) Cuando te pregunte a qué te refieres, dile que al hecho de que él mató a sus dos "cantantes" mientras que Edward se casó con la suya.

23) Cómprale un osito de peluche para navidad.

24) Provoca a los Volturi y culpa a Emmett.

25) Cuando te pregunte por qué lo hiciste, recuérdale que él era el que quería luchar con ellos en primer lugar.

26) Pregúntale cómo es tener una esposa que sabe más de autos que él.

27) Trata de clavarle una estaca en el pecho.

28) Pregúntale por qué tiene el peor auto de todos los Cullen, y al final hasta Bella tiene un auto mejor que el suyo.

29) Dile que Paul tenía razón, él definitivamente cruzó la línea del tratado.

30) Cuando se enoje, recuérdale cómo cuando los lobos cargaron contra él, fue Rose la que tuvo que ponerse en medio.

31) Pregúntale por qué él y Rosalie están casados sólo a veces.

32) Cuando te diga que es para pretender juventud, suspira y dile "eso no es lo que Rose me dijo".

33) Pinta su Jeep de rosa.

34) Una vez que lo hayas hecho, dáselo a Rose como regalo.

35) Pregúntale a Emmett quién usa los pantalones en su relación.

36) Pregúntale cómo se siente ser el chico Cullen menos popular.

37) Pregúntale qué es lo que auto-compensa con su Jeep.

38) Pregúntale qué es lo que auto-compensa con esos músculos.

39) Pregúntale qué es lo que auto-compensa con tanto sexo.

40) Cuando niegue los tres puntos anteriores respóndele con "eso no es lo que dijo Rosalie!".

41) Cambia toda su música por la de Edward.

42) Llora cada vez que te toque.

43) Cuando pregunte por qué lloras, dile que te lastimó gravemente.

44) Amenázalo con denunciarlo por violencia física.

45) Cada vez que entre a una habitación, grita "¡¡SALGAN TODOS AQUELLOS QUE NO CONOZCAN SU PROPIA FUERZA!!".

46) Haz que Jessica lo siga a todas partes.

47) Vístelo con ropa horrible y enciérralo en una habitación con Alice.

48) ..Preferiblemente con un extenso ropero.

49) Sáltale encima por detrás cada 10 segundos gritando: "¡boo!".

50) Diles a los Cullen que jueguen "Verdad o Reto" y elijan siempre a Emmett.

51) Dile que los osos se extinguieron.

52) Esconde toda su ropa interior mientras se bañe.

53) Cuando salga y pregunte dónde está, dile que no sabes y llévalo de compras con Alice.

54) Gasta la mayor parte del día comprando vestidos y zapatos y hazlo cargar las bolsas.

55) Cuando lleguen a casa, dile que olvidaste sus cosas en el centro comercial.

56) Cuando pregunte por qué lo hiciste, dile que no cabían en el portaequipaje del auto.

57) Dile a Nessie que Emmett mató a la mamá de Koda. (NA: de la película "Tierra de Osos").

58) Diles a todos que Emmett en realidad es mujer, si no te creen patéale la entrepierna demostrando que no siente nada.

59) Pregúntale por qué no tiene ningún don.

60) Cuando te diga que su don es la fuerza, dile que todos tienen eso.

- Bella...- le dije, intentando captar su atención.

- Edward... no seas aguafiestas! además, no haré daño a nadie - dijo con una falsa sonrisa de inocencia grabada en el rostro.

- Oye - respondió Alice, saltando de aquí para allá - sin sangre no hay venganza.

Estas dos juntas no eran buen augürio. Mi hermana y mi novia podían llegar a ser una convinación explosiva... lo acababa de descubrir apenas leí sus planes en la mente de la pequeña duende.

- Alice... los vampiros no sangran. - Vaya, cada día se aprende algo nuevo (nótese el sarcasmo) - De todas formas me lo debe. - En sus ojos había un brillo macabro que nunca creí posible llegar a ver en mi dulce e inocente Bella.

- Eres malvada - dijo Alice, saltando y aplaudiendo de emoción.

- Si... creo que me gusta. De todas formas Alice ¿qué rayos haces?, Emmett te matará y lo sabes.

- Simple: El centro comercial está cerrado... y estoy aburrida

* * *

**_PRÓXIMAMENTE MOLESTAREMOS A ROSE_**

**_NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!_**

**_SALUDOS_**

**_GRACE =)_**


End file.
